Dawn's Lonely Light
by rocketshippergirl
Summary: Fifteen years had gone by since Roxanne had last seen Jacob, and so it was no surprise that she didn't recognize him when she saw him again, at age nineteen. Of course by this time, he was half in love with her sister, and she was dealing with life's ups and downs at their worst. Bella re-introduced the two with good intentions, but will she end up doing more harm than good?
1. Reunion

"Hey Jacob! Do have my bikes ready yet?" Bella called from outside the small garage, another girl standing next to her. "We'll just go inside, he's probably got his headphones in, he does that sometimes." Bella told the girl beside her, which happened to her sister, Roxanne, who simply nodded and followed Bella, pushing her Ray-Bans up on her nose as she walked through the small doorway.

"Okay, so where exactly _are_ your dirt bikes? I need to know how many of them there are, just so I can make sure I have enough room in my truck." Roxanne unzipped her leather jacket halfway and began to look around at all the stuff. "This place is amazing. Woah! Is that a car in the progress of being built? And from scratch?" Roxanne walked over to the car and bent down, looking at the make and design. "I bet I could fix this beauty up within a few days, she's not that far off from being completed. Who owns all this stuff anyway?"

"I do." a deep but light voice came from behind the girls, and Bella turned to face it, while Roxanne chose to ignore it, continuing to examine the truck. A young man in a white tank top, tattered blue jeans, and black mechanic work boots. He was built like a serious bodybuilder, but his height balanced out the muscle, setting the proportions of his body to an equal amount. He had raven-black hair, smooth russet skin, dark brown eyes, and a slightly rounded face with high cheek bones. His childish face was what made him less intimidating, and more like a protective big brother, which was something Roxanne took an immediate liking to, once she turned to face the voice.

"Who are you? Don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting another mechanic in this neck of the woods." Roxanne lowered her Ray-Bans on her nose, peering over the rims, but did not remove them. She raised an eyebrow at his build, in disbelief that someone could look that good without some kind of pharmaceutical assistance.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't think I would _actually_ have to re-introduce you two." Bella stared at Roxanne, who just shrugged, turning back to face the car that she had been examining previously. "No need to be rude, Roxy. You can say hello." Bella remarked calmly, waiting for her sister to turn back.

"You said you were going to re-introduce us. I don't see why I should repeat the process. Besides, I only came here to help you transport your dirt bikes, since your truck broke down. And for the last time, get a new truck. Carburetor's busted, you won't be able to drive it again. Even _I_ can't fix it. Maybe you can ask whoever gave it to you to tell you where they bought it." Roxanne ran her fingers along the belly of the car, the freshly dried paint glistening under the garage lights.

"That person is who I'm introducing you to."

"Well don't let me stop you from asking."

"Did you two come here to argue or get Bella's bikes?" the boy wondered, wiping his hands on his jeans. He was somewhat amused by the other girl's comments, she was pretty witty.

"Both, apparently." Bella grumbled, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets, sighing impatiently.

"Quit moping. It's not ladylike." Roxanne's mouth twisted into an amused smile, which no one was able to see, since her back was turned.

"What would you know about ladylike?"

"Touché."

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" the young man asked, looking at Bella, since she kept saying that she was going to introduce the two.

"Jacob, meet my adoptive sister, Roxanne Evelyn Swan. Roxanne, meet my best friend, Jacob Ephraim Black." Bella gestured between the two, and Roxanne finally turned back around.

"Wow Bells, I didn't think I needed _that_ much of a formal introduction." Jacob chuckled as he offered his hand for Roxanne to shake. His amusement vanished when she took off her sunglasses and unzipped her leather jacket all the way. Her hazel eyes captivated him, they were vacant of emotion, yet had so much to say. He was suddenly attuned to her every movement, and every thought. The world around him seemed to zoom in and out quickly, and like a kaleidoscope, became blurry and mirrored. By the time it was over, Jacob almost had to hold his head to stop it from reeling. He only had a vague idea of what had just occurred, but he wasn't entirely sure, so he chose not to say anything.

"Hey, are you okay? You zoned out there for a minute." Roxanne's voice broke his thoughts, and he mentally slapped himself back to earth.

"Jake?" Bella asked curiously, looking at him from her place next to her sister.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry about that." Jacob shrugged it off and gave a smile, offering his hand to Roxanne. "It's nice to meet you. I expect we'll be seeing a lot of each other." he grinned, making her raise an eyebrow, but she smiled anyway. The young woman's smile was genuine, but faded, which matched the weariness in her eyes. Nevertheless, she had this vivaciousness aura about her, and her whole body seemed to glow with vitality.

"Perhaps." Roxanne said mysteriously, shaking his hand. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and pulled her hand away, letting it fall to her side. She pulled off her jacket and turned to Bella, who took it and went out to put the object in the truck's driver seat. "Alright, let's get started. Dirt bikes?" she looked at Jacob expectantly, waiting for him to show her the location.

"Over here. You need help or anything?" he offered, stepping back as she made her way past him. He forced his jaw to remain closed when she picked up two of the bikes and shouldered both, as if casually carrying a jacket or backpack. "What are you, Superman?" he joked, a twinkle in his chocolate colored eyes.

"No, just part wolf."

This time Jacob really did let his jaw go slack, his eyes widening a little bit. He blinked a couple times, staring at her. There was no way she had said what he had heard, he must have been imagining it. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I _said_, I'm part wolf. Did you not hear me the first time, or do you just not believe me?"

"I think I'll go with that last one."

"I'm not going to make you believe it. I can't _make_ you believe anything." Roxanne shrugged, placing the second set of bikes in her truck. "Only four? Somehow I expected more." she commented with dry amusement, shutting the tailgate. "Well thank you, Jacob. It was nice to meet you. I'm Bella's ride and she has a date with Edward, so I better get going." the young woman gave him a friendly hug and opened the car door, climbing in. "Nice to meet you too. Don't be afraid to come visit." Jacob waved, grinning childishly as she flashed him a sweet smile.

"I'm going to the bonfire with my friend Leah and some of her friends. I've heard rumors that you'll be there." she started the car, watching him nod. "Then I'll see you then." she added, backing out of the driveway and waving to him before she started down the road.

After the girls left, Jacob went inside his house, deciding on asking his father if he knew anything about Roxanne, whom Jacob was supposed to know, according to Bella, but really didn't remember.

"Roxanne, huh? Oh yes, she's grown up quite a bit. It's no wonder you didn't remember her, the last time you two saw each other was when you were eleven and she was twelve." Billy reminisced, that familiar twinkle in his eye.

"She's beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her." Jacob reluctantly admitted the last part, making Billy chuckle.

"That she is. That she is. Now go finish up in your garage and get ready for the bonfire. Dress nice, since you know Roxanne will be there." he instructed, observing his son nod obediently and exit the barn-like building.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad for that. I'd like to get to know her again." Jacob gave a small smile, before closing the door to the house behind him.


	2. Bonfire

"You're sure you don't have time for dinner?" Charlie raised an eyebrow at his daughter, who was straightening her hair in the bathroom mirror.

"I'm sure. I would love to have dinner with you Daddy, you know I would. But I promised Leah I would be there. It wouldn't be right to let her down." Roxanne sighed, unplugging the straightener. She ran her fingers through her long hair, which fell to her shoulder blades in waves of dark brown. "Besides, Jacob's going to be there. And I'm not going to miss out on an opportunity to get to know him again." she concluded her reasoning, turning to face her father. "How do I look?" she wondered, smiling happily.

"You look beautiful. Make sure you grab a jacket, it gets fairly cold on the beach. Though you'll be surrounded by a bunch of good looking guys, so I don't think warmth is what I should be cautioning you about." Charlie remarked dryly, heading downstairs to grab a beer.

"Dad! I'm _not_ a little girl! I'm nineteen. I can make good decisions." Roxanne groaned, rolling her eyes as she pounded down the stairs, grabbing a blanket from the couch, and her purse and jacket from the coat hanger by the door. "I love you and I'll see you later tonight." she kissed her father's cheek and shouldered her purse, the jacket over one arm and the blanket clutched under the other one. She got in her truck and threw the blanket onto the back seat, putting the keys in the ignition. The truck, a 2012 Chevy Colorado Z71, was her pride and joy. She never let anyone besides Leah or herself drive it, and she doubted that fact would change. She kept the vehicle in tip-top shape, and as a result, it hardly ever broke down.

The girl pulled up in the parking lot and took the key out of the ignition, causing the truck's engine to slowly purr as it came to a stop. Roxanne got out of the car and nearly got tackled by Leah, who had heard the rig's engine with her wolf hearing. "Jesus Christ!" Roxanne yelped, before spinning around and letting out a breathless laugh.

"Hi." Leah grinned, watching Roxanne put a hand over her heart. "Did I scare ya?" she smirked, folding her arms and crossing her ankles.

"How about…YES!" Roxanne started her response calmly, then finished it with a yell. She grabbed the blanket and jacket from the back seat and closed the door, clicking the key to lock it. She turned around and came face-to-face with Jacob, causing her to give a small shriek and jump. "Oh come on!"

"My bad, didn't mean to frighten you." Jacob apologized with a laugh, standing next to Leah.

"Well you did a good job!" Roxanne snapped indigently, her hands planted firmly on her hips. She watched Jacob's expression change from amused to solemn, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry." he apologized, shifting in his stance. He cleared his throat, his hands hanging by his sides as he watched her, hoping he hadn't made her _too_ mad.

"Lighten up Jake. Roxanne's bite is worse than her bark." Leah chuckled, making Jacob gain a fearful expression. Roxanne rolled her eyes as she punched Leah in the shoulder, an amused smile on her lips.

"Aren't you funny. Come on you weirdos, let's go." she beckoned, shouldering her purse and tucking the blanket and black leather jacket under her arm. She followed the dirt path to the sand, small twigs and leaves crunching under her flats. "I still feel like an intruder." Roxanne turned to Leah, who rolled her eyes.

"You're Joshua Uley's biological daughter. There's no way you'd be considered an outsider." Leah reassured her friend, who smiled a little, shrugging. "Roxanne you're my best friend, Sam's your half brother, Emily is a good friend of yours, and Billy's been like a second father to you for most of your life. _Now_ try and tell me you feel like an intruder." the young woman finished, a smug look on her face.

"You're Joshua's daughter?" Jacob spoke from behind the two girls, both of whom turned to face him. Leah gave him a raised eyebrow while Roxanne just nodded.

"I am." she replied steadily, offering the blanket to Leah, who took it and went ahead to find them a spot. Roxanne walked slower, smiling a little as Jacob walked with her. "Surprise?" she shrugged with a playful tone, purposely bumping into him as they walked down the path.

"You said you were part wolf, but I never imagined you were a Uley. I always figured you were related to Jared or Paul." Jacob admitted, studying her facial structure. She had an oval face, high cheekbones, a small nose, classic almond shaped eyes, and thin lips. He also noticed that when she smiled she had a dimple on the right side of her face. Her style of dressing helped her flaunt the hourglass figure she seemed to naturally obtain, and she looked about 5'4, the same height as her sister. All in all she was a very beautiful young woman, and it was hard for Jacob to look away. "You look like Paul. The shape of your face, I mean." he added.

"Well I'm a Uley. One-hundred percent. Okay, maybe seventy-five. I don't know anything about my mother other than her name and nationalities. My dad, and when I say that I mean Charlie, told me her name was Cecilia Howard, and she's of Italian, French, German, and British descent. Though her Italian ethnicity is the most prominent. At least, that's what Charlie thought after seeing a picture of her. According to him, I take after her in beauty. He said my looks were the only thing that I got from my parents. My personality is all my own." she grinned, the path changing from dirt to sand as they got closer to the beach.

"You're definitely something else." Jacob stuck his hands in his pockets as they walked, leaving his thumbs out. He turned his head when Seth ran over to them, happy as always. "Hey Seth." he ruffled the kid's hair making the young boy protest good-naturedly.

"I saved you some food. Leah saved you some, Roxanne. She also claimed you guys a spot by Billy and Sue." Seth led them over to the group, and Roxanne took a seat on the blanket next to Leah, who handed her a small plate of food.

"There's more if you want, but you'll have to fight Paul for it." Leah smirked as Roxanne chuckled, accepting Billy's hug when he offered. Leah was next to her mother and continuing to the right was Roxanne next to Billy, then Jacob, Seth, and a few others. Sam was there with Emily, and Jared had brought Kim.

"No romancing for you tonight, Jacob." Paul teased his friend, causing Jacob's face to become tinged with pink. Roxanne bit her lip and blushed when she heard Paul's remark, which made Leah elbow her and wiggle her eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up. I'm not going to start dating a guy I haven't seen in fourteen years. Besides, he likes my sister. You know that. And I've got Xavier to deal with." Roxanne brushed off the idea, though it seemed to pain her to do so, and she gave an apologetic smile to Jacob, whose own smile faltered.

"You may not be able to shift or use telepathy to communicate, and your body temperature may be lower than the rest of us, but you are a wolf in every other aspect. While you probably can't imprint because you aren't able to shift, that doesn't mean you can't be imprinted _on_. It happened, Roxanne. Jacob imprinted on you and you know it. You're not happy with Xavier, you never were. When you're with Jacob, your eyes light up. You laugh when you're with him. I want you to be happy. I don't want to see my best friend sad anymore." Leah persisted, looking her friend in the eye. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and hugged her, Roxanne's cheek pressed to the top of Leah's shoulder and the former's hand wrapping around the lower part of the latter's forearm.

Both girls listened as Billy told the legends of the tribes, eating their dinner as they did so. Roxanne kept her gaze on Billy as he told the stories, smiling at the familiarity of it. There were times when she caught Jacob looking at her, and she would give a smile in response. Roxanne closed her eyes and lost herself in the images that the folktales projected. She must have fallen into a light sleep at some point, because the next thing she knew, Leah was rubbing her arm and gently telling her to wake up. "Roxanne, the stories are over. The pack is planning to stay here for a few more hours. Jacob wants to know if you would like to take a walk with him." Leah helped the girl sit up, and Roxanne blinked a few times, before registering what had been said and nodding.

"Sure. I'll go." Roxanne stood up slowly and took off her shoes, leaving them on the blanket next to her jacket and purse. She quickly scanned the area for Jacob and spotted him standing by a large piece of drift wood. He gave a little wave and she blushed, making the trek over to him. "Hey." she greeted with a raised hand, placing both in her back pockets and glancing up from the ground to meet his eyes.

"No jacket? Aren't you going to be cold?" Jacob asked with concern, raising an eyebrow when she shook her head. He decided not to press the subject and started to walk, watching her keep in step with him. "You think Bella will be mad that I imprinted on you? I mean, she's only human so there's not much damage she could do, but still." he wondered, giving Roxanne a weird look when she snorted.

"I think _Xavier _will. He's very...volatile. I don't think he'll take it very well. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time." she shrugged, her hands in her front pockets and thumbs in her belt loops. She felt the sand sift between her toes, some particles resting on the silver toe ring she wore. The girl heard the whoops and hollers of the pack behind them, making her smile. "I'm glad I have the pack. Leah especially. She's like a sister to me. I don't know what I would do without her."

"So I've noticed. Kinda hard to believe since she's not exactly the nicest person to be around."

"She's been through a lot of pain, Jacob. More than I'm sure you have. And don't make up some bullshit excuse because I can tell when people are lying."

"I wasn't going to bullshit you-"

"You're lying through your teeth right now."

"How'd you-"

"You stink at lying." Roxanne concluded firmly, the small waves lapping against her bare feet, causing her to realize how close they were to the water.

"Bella didn't think so."

"Well I'm not Bella. If you would rather be with her then by all means, go see her."

"That's not what I meant-"

"It's what you said. So either accept the fact that I'm different from her and stop arguing with me, or go fuck yourself." Roxanne stopped walking and put her hands on her hips, shoulders thrown back and lips set in a line.

"Nice of you to give me a choice in the matter. I'll accept that you two are different, since I don't really want to make you angry. I've heard from Sam that it's not a pretty sight." Jacob stood next to her, and he couldn't help but admire her defiance. It seemed to make her stronger, at least emotionally and mentally.

"It's really not." she agreed, bending over and rolling up the cuffs of her jeans. She could sense that Jacob had stopped walking and was now eyeing her with curiosity. Being the fairly intelligent person she was, Roxanne knew that it was less curiosity and more fervor. The young woman stood up and folded her arms over her bare midriff, smirking at him. "Been lonely for a long time?"

"You don't know the half of it. You're just...wow. Did you wear that outfit just to impress me?" Jacob grinned, making Roxanne roll her eyes and gently shove him, but a smile of dry amusement crept onto her lips.

"That wasn't my original plan. I just wore it because it seemed to suit the atmosphere. Trust me, if I was trying to impress you I would be more selective with my clothing. As it stands, I'm glad that you're impressed. That tells me you're easy to please." she explained, taking a step closer to him, her hands back in her front pockets, stance relaxed.

"Has anyone told you how amazing you are?"

"Leah mentioned it a few times. Bella's said it once or twice."

"Well you are. And beautiful too."

"Well thank you."

"Not a problem." Jacob stopped his gait, turning to her. He was aware that what he was about to do was a bad idea, but he couldn't stop himself. He pressed his lips to hers insistently, and there was a gentle force behind it, his eyes closing. He was preparing himself for a slap or punch but he was completely taken aback when she responded to the kiss with equal intensity. He set his hands up by the edge of her cropped shirt and tried not to let them wander.

"You can move your hands lower, I won't hit you." Roxanne's lips parted to voice the words of permission and Jacob took advantage of this by forcefully shoving his tongue in her mouth, making her eyes go wide and arms wrap around his neck. She was good, really good. The young man flexed his fingertips and moved his hands down, feeling the rib cage transition into the curve of her side, and he settled his hands on her hips, his thumbs residing on the belt loops.

There were no words spoken for a time, and Jacob could say that it was the best kiss he ever had. He pulled back slowly, their noses brushing as they both grinned. They were red in the face from the lack of oxygen, but they didn't seem to care very much.

"Wow." Jacob breathed, giving a shallow chuckle as the girl put her hands in her back pockets and looked at the ground, shifting in her stance. She looked up at him with a shy smile and tossed her hair back, tilting her head. She watched him look down at the ground and rub the back of his neck, swallowing. "Would you excuse me for just one second? I'll be right back. Promise" he cleared his throat, kissing her quickly and then making his way into the woods that adjoined the beach. He walked between the large trunks of trees, exhaling slowly when he stopped at one with a wide base.

Roxanne stood at the edge of the water, the cold liquid bubbling over her feet as she waited for Jacob to come back, her head turning to face the woods. She became worried when ten minutes had passed with no sign of him, and decided to go search. She trudged up the sand and soon dirt was squashed under her foot as she stepped on the forest floor. "Jacob! You okay?" Roxanne called into the trees, her hands touching the wood as she peered around trunks, biting her lip. She heard soft breathing from behind a particularly large tree and walked towards it, using her hip to lean against the wood when she had found the person she was looking for. "Hey, you okay?" she squatted down and put a hand on his shoulder, noticing that he stiffened right away and folded his arms over his knees, legs spread a little apart for the sake of comfort.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Could you um, could you just turn the other way for a second?" Jacob's breathing was slightly ragged and Roxanne bit down on her lip again, her thumb rubbing his bicep. Jacob moved his head to face her and blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected her to be so worried. "Really, I'm fine. Just turn the other way for a minute, okay?" he nodded, furrowing his brow when she shook her head.

"I know what's going on, I'm not stupid. But next time just tell me. I'm flattered, I don't get that kind of reaction very much." Roxanne moved to sit next to him, her head on his shoulder. She took one of his hands and held it in both of hers, playing with his fingers. "I didn't realize one kiss had the potential to turn you on. I'll keep that in mind." she kissed his cheek, putting her head in the crook of his neck and closing her eyes.

Jacob was taken aback by her maturity and calmness involving the incident, but he smiled at her, his head going to rest on hers. "I didn't think this stage of the imprinting would come that fast. I'm sorry." he apologized, putting his other hand on top of their clasped ones. He nudged her head and put his face in her neck, unable to resist placing a kiss to the sensitive skin.

"It makes sense, since the imprinting only causes sexual feelings when the imprintee is of age. I turn twenty next month. July 8th is my birthday. I'm older than you by four years. Hope you don't mind dating an older girl." she teased, tilting her head to the side, which allowed him to access more of her neck. She closed her eyes as he greedily kissed from the bottom of her jaw to the top of her shoulder, making her hum in content.

"Kinda wished you told me that sooner." Jacob moved closer, kissing in a trail along her neck, his hand inching towards her thigh. He shifted in his sitting position, his little problem making it uncomfortable to stay in a squatting position. He extended his legs all the way out, his hands helping him balance as he leaned over Roxanne's body, his lips detaching from her neck.

"You wished that I told you my age sooner, or the fact that it allows me to be sexually active?"

"Both."

"Mmm." Roxanne nodded, paying more attention to his actions rather than his words. She lifted her hand and played with his hair, watching him get on all fours and lean down to kiss her lips, his knees on either side of her lower thighs and hands on the dirt next to her waist. "Why are you still wearing a shirt?" she teased, kissing him back and letting her hands cup his neck, thumbs rubbing the skin.

"Why are you?" Jacob's voice was lower, one hand skimming along her side, his fingers brushing the exposed skin that between the top of her jeans and the bottom of her shirt. He gave her a playful grin, his other hand tipping her chin up so that he could see her face. He cradled her cheek, his thumb stroking the corner of her lips. "Hey. Look at me." he whispered, moving his hand to hold the back of her head, fingers wrapped in her hair. "I won't ever hurt you. I promise. Okay?" he gazed at her angelic face, biting his lip when he thought about how Xavier probably said the same thing, and she had believed him.

"You promise?" she repeated, changing the statement into a question, her hand reaching up to touch his face. She lowered her hand and bobbed her head up and down slowly, smiling. "I promise too." she added, slinging an arm around his neck. She leaned up to kiss him, and he met her halfway, letting both arms wrap around her back and pulling her body to his.

"I'll never, ever, hurt you. You're my whole world, Roxanne. I love you."


	3. Take Me There

After their trek through the woods the couple returned to the campfire, which was the only light source on the darkened beach. The moon was overhead and the stars twinkled like tiny diamonds. The tide was low and the temperature had dropped from the eighties to the low seventies, perfect night for a beach party, which is what the bonfire was turning into. Paul had brought his portable speakers and Leah plugged her phone in, allowing the music to play. Jacob spun Roxanne around in a small circle, her bare feet dancing on the sand, her face lighting up with gayety.

"My turn." Leah cut in, gesturing for her friend to come dance with her.

"This should be fun." Roxanne stopped spinning, beginning to dance without a guiding hand. Leah copied her, laughing when she almost tripped over a log, but Paul caught her arm.

"Don't let the fire singe that pretty face." he smirked, making the girl punch his arm.

"Piss off." Leah rolled her eyes, a dry smile on her lips.

"Hey guys. Listen. Thank you so much for inviting me, but I really should be getting home." Roxanne thanked the group and apologized for her early departure. She stood and grabbed her things from the blanket, slipping on her shoes.

"I'll walk you to your car. Mind if I catch a ride back? My dad left once the stories ended, Sue drove him back." Jacob followed her up the path, having to actually put effort into keeping up with her, which was unusual for him since he was normally faster than whoever he was walking with.

"Whatever floats your boat. You haven't told Bella about being a wolf yet, have you?" Roxanne asked in concern, clicking the lock on her truck and tossing her jacket and purse in the back seat. "Alright, so Leah has the blanket and she's going back to Emily's with Paul. So I can get it tomorrow…" Roxanne mused to herself.

"No. As far as she knows, I've been ignoring her. With the exception of today because I couldn't exactly tell her to leave when you were there." Jacob gave her a forced smile, having tried to be polite when Bella had stopped by earlier, but he'd really wanted her to leave. Having just recently shifted he was still adjusting to the new responsibilities and new emotions, so the last thing he needed was Bella coming around. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her company, he loved it, the timing just wasn't right.

"You can't blame her for assuming that Sam caused this. Before you shifted you didn't have the greatest opinion of him either. I know because I had to listen to Bella talk about what you said, that Sam creeped you out. Everyone in the pack felt that way before they shifted, my brother's intimidating. I told him not to freak you guys out, but he didn't listen." Roxanne shook her head and chuckled a little bit as she got in the driver's seat, gesturing for Jacob to climb in the passenger's.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he reluctantly admitted, watching her with interest as she started the car. She was beautiful, gorgeous even. Jacob just hoped that she wouldn't catch him staring. His cheeks went bright red when she smiled at him, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down rather quickly as he swallowed nervously.

"Are you okay?" Roxanne asked as she backed out of the beach parking, turning onto the road. Once she got on the main road she could glance more easily at the young man, whom was smiling awkwardly at her. "You can tell me, I won't bite." she teased, adjusting the rear-view mirror as they came to the curvy part of the road.

"Pull over." Jacob spoke quietly, pointing to the side of the road, his cheeks were burning, just like his loins. "Roxanne, I just want to say that I'm only going to go as far as you give me permission to. I'm not going to make you do anything against your will, I'm not like that." he began once she had pulled over, but didn't get to finish since she kissed him deeply, causing a groan to leave his throat. "Wow."

"If you want to kiss or make out, just say so." Roxanne rolled her eyes as she held his face in her hands, her cheeks flushed as she bit his lip, which encouraged him to grasp her waist, after she had unbuckled her seatbelt, of course. She took to sucking and nipping at his lip, alternating between that and a French kiss.

"You're pretty bold when it comes to this stuff." he placed a hand on her waist, pulling her closer. He broke the lip lock and began to kiss all over her neck, making her laugh as she leaned her head to the opposite side, giving him full access to the skin. The girl let her hands rest on the steering wheel as she sat back against the seat, her eyes closing.

"Mm. I'll tell you a secret, I have no idea what I'm doing." Roxanne murmured as he kissed from her jawline to the base of her neck, his hands moving to hold her rib cage. She finally pulled her neck away from him and turned her whole body to face him. The woman moved closer and used her hands to cup his neck, thumbs gently stroking the skin. "Remember when we were kids and I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried?" Roxanne recollected, making him chuckle as he moved back a few inches, a small smirk on his lips as he kissed her again, their lips parted as the lack of air became more vital. Jacob initiated their second French kiss, this time letting his hands travel to her hips, then slide down to her ass, causing her to let out a surprised gasp.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." he mumbled as he kissed along her neck again, moaning softly. He smoothed his hands over her ass, trying to get her to gasp again. "And you've got a great ass." he smirked, watching the heat rise to her cheeks. He stopped his assault on her neck and looked up at her, brown eyes filled with eagerness and curiosity. The teenager played with the tie-up fabric of her cropped shirt, gently tugging at one of the ribbon arms. "Damn, that's tied pretty well." he remarked, making Roxanne roll her eyes and start the car again.

"Could you at least wait until we get home? I'll drop you off first." she texted Charlie that she'd be late since she was dropping Jacob off at his place. Charlie trusted his kids, but he did want to know their location from time to time. As much as she hated to, she had to say no to Jacob's actions, not because she was uncomfortable, but because the side of the road wasn't a great place to make out. "And personally I'd rather kiss you when I'm standing up."

"Yeah." Jacob said softly, leaning back against the seat and looking out the window, feeling slightly awkward. He turned to face her when she put her hand on his leg, smiling sweetly. "Sorry, you're just- you're just wow." he turned bright red as he stumbled over his words, making her laugh.

"You're so cute. There's no need to be nervous though, I'm as cool as a cucumber." she giggled awkwardly, biting her lip out of habit. The girl started the car again, continuing the drive. When she turned her head to look out the window, Jacob could see a small bruise on the back of her neck, but it was faded, so it wasn't recent.

"What happened to your neck?" Jacob touched the mark gently, his fingers sliding along her skin. He felt her tense up at his touch, and she visibly flinched.

"I fell." Roxanne said simply, and the dead tone in which she spoke signaled to Jacob that this was one topic he shouldn't push. He placed his hand on her thigh, his thumb stroking the jean fabric. It was quiet in the car for a few more minutes, Roxanne looking at the road ahead of her, and Jacob looking out the window. It was easy to tell that there was tension, and it wasn't just sexual.

The girl ran her fingers through her long hair, sighing softly. They were getting closer to the Black residence, but there was still a little bit of a drive to go. She turned on the radio, letting the music fill the truck as she rested her elbow on the top of the car door, using that hand to rest her jaw. She flicked through different stations, but nothing seemed to suit her fancy, not at the moment. She finally just turned the radio off and let silence fill the truck, sighing heavily through her nose. The girl glanced over at Jacob, who had fallen asleep. Roxanne bite her lip, thinking about waking him up since they had arrived at his house. For a few minutes she let him rest, turning off the engine and running her fingers through her long hair. "Forever. I'll love you forever." Roxanne whispered, leaning back against the seat. She blinked a few times, before turning to him and nuzzling his neck, her eyes closing as she breathed in his scent. "We're here. Wake up."

"Hmm?" Jacob stirred, resting his head against hers, interlacing their fingers. He could feel her body shiver under his fingers and pulled her closer, his arm going around her waist. He smiled when she closed her eyes, and for the first time, got to see how fragile she was. Of course, that was only emotionally speaking. His first impression of her had been that she didn't rely on the support of others very much, but after spending most of the evening with her, he knew that wasn't true.

"Wait. Please don't go. Stay." Roxanne murmured, nudging his neck again, placing her lips to the skin. It was a light kiss, but Jacob loved it all the same. He looked down at her and smiled, running his fingers through her hair, admiring how peaceful she looked.

"I'll stay as long as you'd like. If you want me to spend the night in your room with you, I can. Whatever you want, whatever you say, I'll do it. Anything to make you happy." he kissed her head, enjoying the coolness of her body. It was a nice compliment to his 108º one. Hers seemed to be 99.5, slightly above average, but not noticeable. "Forever. I'll love you forever." he echoed her words, the promise settling itself on their shoulders.


End file.
